Are You Deathly Serious? Rough Drafts!
by xNightmarexx
Summary: This is all the redone versions ,INUS THE ONE IN PROGRESS that could be the final version. THESE ARE ALL MESSED UP! Chapter 9-13{end} of my second one ARE NoW UP IN ONE CHAPTER! Thank you. Bye! -xNightmarexx PS I just uploaded 1-8
1. Chapter 1: Describing Our world

Chapter 1: Fridays Are Bad Luck

**A/N: My first chapter-fic. Vote on my polls so I can work on future chapters. They will be needed in chapter 7-ish. FLAMES USED TO MAKE COOKIES FOR NICE PEEPS!**

**Me: Disclaimers are for girls like me, seeings as I wish I was Rick, but I'm-**

**Nico: Not. You are totes a wannabe. CAN'T TOUCH THIS! * Starts dancing to Can't Touch This***

**Me: AHHHHHHH! NOT THE HORRIBLE SONG! ****Plays 'Careful' by Paramore***** Yay! I'm alive! **

**Nico: Are you Frankenstein?**

**Me: No. Frankenstein is the scientist! Doy!**

**Nico: You **_**vlacas**_**!**

**Me: * Stomps away* MEANIE!**

**Nico: I meant weirdo! **

**Me: Tanx. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hayley's POV**

It was Friday. Mrs. Palmer was dismissing us for lunch.

I'll back up.

Mrs. Palmer is our sub. Our teacher, Mr. Heez, was out helping his wife with their newborn. He was out all last week, and today he was helping again. Mrs. Palmer doesn't really like Deven, Fern, Cole, or me, Hayley. She's our usual sub, though.

Today I was really happy.

I had gotton a FanFiction account a month ago, and yesterday I got a beta reader. Also, I posted a song-fic to 'Careful' by Paramore. I love that song **(A/N: I really do!). **I told Fern the news. "Yeah," she nearly shouted, " great job!" She had a Fanfiction, too. So did Deven. Fern's penname was Sunfire of Thunderclan. I'm GirlAlexa. I'm now eligible to be a beta reader! I have two PJO fanfics, one House of Anubis fanfic, one 39 Clues fanfic, and one Mortal Instruments fanfic. My fanfics were pretty short, though. I only had one or two chapters per fanfic. Deven only had one fic, but it was a PJO three chapter story.

After the assembly this morning, we headed up the stairs to class.

We were all in seventh grade, but we belonged to a special program called GATE Magnet. It is for 'smart kids', as Deven says.

Being 'smart' is like the Fates, from Greek mythology, hate us.

People always suspected us to be the best, to know everything, yada, yada, yada.

It was _super _annoying.

But that was just the start...


	2. Chapter 2: CHAPPIE 1

**CHAPPIE 2: CHAPTER 1**

**Title is confusing. I know. Tanks for reviewing. R&R! Love ya'll (ewww… not in that way) I'll try to update every/every other day. Vote on my polls. **

**Me: No characters are here… Sniffle sniffle…. I guess I'll say the disclaimer alone: DISCLAIMERS ARE FOR ME! Why are my sisters playing Christmas music!? Christmas was about two months ago! ON WITH DE STOWY!**

* * *

**DEVEN'S POV**

Once we got to class, I sat down. Our desks were actually circular table. They seated four people. All eight tables were filled.

Hayley and Fern were talking about Fan Fiction. Those girls are obsessed, I swear! Cole was playing on a D.S.I. 3. It was a pretty cold morning, but Hayley shed her jacket.

I'll describe Hayley, Fern, Cole, and myself.

Hayley: Born in Madison, Wisconsin, the girl loves the cold. She's really pale, and has snowy blonde hair. She has the same first name (partially) as Hayley Williams**,** the lead singer of Paramore, her favorite band. She is Goth, and wears black, bloody red, and silver, which are her favorite colors. She is a bookworm. During class, she reads under her desk, yet she still knows the information. Fern and Hayley are best friends. She loves Fan Fiction, and turned 13 in August. She loves Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJO). She wants to demigod daughter of Hades, Artemis, Hestia (which would be weird because she is Goth and violent), or Khione. She has black and blue nerdy coke bottle glasses. And I might have forgotton that she is always on a sugar rush, and loves sugar. Oh, and she has like whitish-silverish eyes.

Fern: A bubbly red head who loves Warrior Cats and Fan Fiction. Is 13, and loves drawing. She is a great artist, and really good at multi-tasking. She loves PJO, Harry Potter, and Warrior Cats. She would love it if she was a demigod daughter of Pan. She has freckles and pale-ish skin. She's really good with technology. She loves animals, too. Obsessed with the outdoors, I might add. What's really weird is that she looks nothing like either of her parents.

Cole: He jokes around alot, likes video games, and thinks the Hunger Games are awesome. He cannot live a minute without playing video games. He's my height, with brown short-cropped curly hair, brown eyes, skin in between tan and pale. He loves chocolate. Oh, and he's my twin. People can never tell us apart because we sound and look alike. We also have the same hair cut.

Deven (me): I'm the same as Cole, but more majestic, and instead of Hunger Games, I like PJO. I also have a Fan Fiction. I want to be a demigod son of Hermes. Cole and I are good with technology. Out of us four, only Hayley.

So... Yeah. That's chapter one of our story.

* * *

**Do ya'll like? Review! Vote on my polls!**

**~Hayley Goth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Begining**

**A/N: I tried to do this last night, but it was 11, and I got caught. **

**TailDoll13: Me too! I'm high on sugar and cookies, and the world is ending because of my sugar. I'm sad because you were the only nice review, so only you get...**

**COOKIES! *INSERT COOKIES HERE***

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR SUNFIRE OF THUNDERCLAN (Fern), DEVEN, sonofthetrigod( he was my only reviewer at my song-fic), and TailsDoll13, my only NICE ****rev****iew****er****. **

**I don't own anything but Hayley, and my friends and I own the plot. Where are the PJO characters?**

**Leo: They forced me to come and I now get to tell you...**

**YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! YOU DON'T OWN LEO VALDEZ OR ANY ONE ELSE 'CAUSE YOU'RE SO LAME! YOU DERP!**

**Me: Sniffle sniffle... Tear**

**Leo: Whatevs**

** Me: MEANIE! But anyways, **

**ON WITH DE STORY!**

* * *

**Fern's POV**

At our desks/table, Hayley said she felt really hot, like the heated kind. She took off her black hoodie, and her shirt said **BOOKS WILL UNITE WITH NERDY GOTHS TO RULE THE WORLD! **in silver and bloody red on a black background. It was long sleeved. My shirt was green with **SAVE THE WILD, PAN **in bold brown letters. Deven was wearing black sweatpants, a black shirt, black hoodie, and black tennies. He isn't Goth. That's Hayley. Hayley (Hayles) pulled out a book. I looked closer, and it said 'My FanFiction'.

I knew that book was actually her special computer she disguised as a book. I'll explain how she got it:

In August, on the first day, she spied around, but couldn't find out the wi-fi passcode, but then she hacked into the school computer to get it. Once she did, she got a special laptop, slipped on the cover, and now that is here. She also listens to music on it. Her music is always on full blast. But she never ever ever gets caught. Her black, silver, and red in-the-ear headphones were in her ears, and 'Careful' by Paramore started. She stuck the 'book' under her desk, and stared typing, because she used it to update her FanFiction account.

Cole was just playing his video games, and Deven was sleeping. In his sleep, Deven was drooling. Ewww... I grabbed my Warriors book and my notebook, and started drawing and reading.

Mrs. Palmer was dismissing us, student by student by student, for our lunch, which was in two minutes, at 12:12 ( weird time. I know). " Fern, Hayley, Deven, and Cole, come here," Mrs. Palmer called. I woke up Deven, who got Cole off of his video game, and I was stuck with the worst job. Getting Hayley.

I tapped Hayley's shoulder as the bell rang. She looked up, annoyed. Pulling out her headphones, she turned off the laptop after typing a few more things. Then, she put it away. She followed us up to the front, but not after grabbing her sharpest two pencils, and her backpack she stuffs with survival iteams.

We walked up to the front. Cole and Deven looked tired and bored, Hayles looked dangerous, and I could tell she thought Mrs. Palmer was a monster, or something. I probably looked just plain old bored.

We got to the front.

Mrs. Palmer looked up.

Then...

* * *

Cliiffy! I feel mean. I'm eating a cookie, so, GOOD LUCK WORLD! Muahahahahahahahaha... I am going to take down my poll. My friends and I decided who I am going to be a demigod daughter of. Review!

Tanx, it is probably short,

~Hayley Goth


	4. Chapter 4: Now

**Chapter 4: Now**

**Me: I sadly don't own anything but Hayley. My friends own themselves, Mrs. Palmer is , my sub. My friends and I own the plot.**

**Percy: so all you own is Hayley, and you and your friends own the plot?**

**Me: tanx for making me own only 1 1/100.**

**Percy: your welcome.**

**Me: I was being sarcastic!**

**Percy: oh...**

**Me: Sorry for not updating. I had school, and I couldn't go on the computer. ON WITH THIS CRAP! I didn't even suspect what I wrote, but, ON WITH THIS CRAP!**

* * *

Hayley's POV

I was mad. I didn't get to post my new song fic that I was going to post after my story chapter! Stupid Mrs. Palmer. I published the one chapter, then turned off my laptop.

I grabbed two pencils and my backpack, because I knew she was the monster.

And I was wrong.

" The monster will come soon!" She exclaimed. Only Cole didn't nod. Cole had no idea what was going on. I told him. " we are demigods," I finished. I turned to ask Mrs. Palmer who the monster was, but she was on the floor, bloodless. Standing over her was the "prettiest" girl in class, Abby. Abby is a peppy, blonde girl. She had a clique, and was really popular. She hates my group, ethic his led by Fern, and sometimes Deven. Abby was really mean to uncool people, and our group is all nerds.

It's now, I thought. Then, I started humming 'now' by Paramore. It went...

_Dont try to take this_

From me

Don't try to this

From me

Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this

From me

Don't try to take this

From me

Don't try to take this

from me

Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Feels like I'm waking from the dead

And everyone's been waiting on me

On me

Least now I'll never have to wonder what it's like to sleep a year away

But were we indestructible?

I thought that we could brave it all

I never thought that what would take me was hiding down below

(chorus)

Lost the battle

Win the war

I'm bringing my sinking ship

Back to the shore

We're starting over

Or head back in

There's a time and a place to die

But this ain't it.

(end of song section)

And on it will go

Anyway, Abby was standing over the bloodless body of Mrs. Palmer Abby's mouth was foamy, she was pale, her eyes glowing red. Her fangs were bared, and covered with blood. Her legs were weird. One leg was gold the other a snake trunk thing-y.

"Deven, Cole," Abby said sweetly, "would you come closer?" Abby giggles, gesturing for them to go closer. My head buzzed, and my stomach knotted. I felt like throwing up the lunch i never ate. White ate at the edges of my vision, and my mouth went dry- I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. In my head a voice hissed, "_Mrs. Palmer is dead Mrs. Palmer is dead...," _over and stood, frozen, in a trance. Abby advanced on Deven and Cole.

"Deven, Cole, she's an empousa! RUN!" I cried, through my pain. But they were just like Fern. Frozen. I realized my pencils were in my hands, so, I threw them. They hit her. One hit right into her mouth, breaking a fang, the other hit the center of her heart.

Abby disintegrated.

The dust blew out the window. The others shoo out of their trance.

"What..."

"Happened..."

"Hayles?"

They asked.

"Abby was an empousa, we're demigods, Mrs. Palmer was killed by Abby, you guys were put in a trance, and my pencils killed Abby," I summarized.

Suddenly...

* * *

**Good cliffy? I don't know. If you have an account, review. Can you do nice critism? A guest was laughing at me being Goth, so I was ****sad.**

**~Hayles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie Number 5: Some People Come Visitin'**

**A/N: I changed my pen name back to Girl Hayley. This is Chapter 5. I'll try to update at least once a week. READ ON! I hope you like, and if you do, review and read my other stories. Here are some tips for this site that I wanted to find out, and will tell you:**

**1) To review as a guest, you click review, and you type your review without logging in, then you press post review**

**2) POV stands for Point Of View**

**3)Of you click on the person's pen name, you can view all their stories (most of the time)  
4)I f you review as a guest, your review won't show up right away (unless the author person does something)**

**5) Flames are mean reviews**

**6)Dialogue based entries aren't allowed, so Facebook type things aren't allowed, and neither are the characters reading their books.**

**O.K. Onto reviews...**

**Justice-gal 816: Your review was sooo nice! Tanx. I'll try to make my chappies linger, but I am not good at that. **

**Oh... That was all... I'll make a deal with you. If I don't get 5 reviews after a week that I post this, I'll discontinue the story. Deal? Okay...**

**Me: Disclaimers are required, so there... I had a test for my next grade thing, and it was ANNOYING! I also had a lot of writers block..ON WITH THIS MESS OF A STORY! **

**Deven: Hi! Are we gonna PM each other tonight?**

**Me: Yes. It's your turn to narrate..**

**Deven: Did you know that... Perfume has whale vomit?**

**Me: Yeah... You and Rohall told me this. ON WITH THIS MESS!**

**Deven: You called it a mess! Ha! Probably because you are crappy at writing my POV...**

**Me: Meanie! You should get the award for being mean to me!**

**Deven: Yay! My goal has been achieved! **

**Me: Mr. Meanie...**

*LINE BREAK MADE OF HUNGRY SHARKS WHO ARE IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT*

**DEVEN'S POV:**

Only Fern and I called Hayley Hayles **(A/N: A nickname for Hayley)**.

"What.." Cole started.

'Happened..." Continued Fern.

"Hayles?" I finished.

She told us. I was amazed. Ever since Hayles introduced me to PJO, I had wanted to be a demigod. All you have to do is get into arguments about Percy and Annabeth... I thought, thinking about how Hayley and Seymour kept arguing about them, feuding about who was the better character. And i was in between them... I shook my head. No memory lane time. Hayles told them that Abby had out them under a trance, being an _empousa_. I couldn't quite believe my ears. We were demigods. Even so, i knew that I would be a weakling, because Hayles had beaten the monster alone, while I couldn't be taken out of a trance. I knew that Hayles could do it, with how she trained and all, but still, I shouldn't have been in trance. Cole, however, just asked Hayles how she did it. She told him about how she threw her pencils and how they killed Abby. I felt lame, because she did this alone, with TWO FREAKIN' PENCILS! I wish I could do that. I'm not jealous, though. I just think Hayles isn't capable of that. It's like she's lying. Odd, huh? But I know she's not. Cool. I can tell when someone is lying.**( I think his parent gave him this power) **

Hayles said, " we won't have time to eat the bell will ring... now." What was funny was that she said "now" when the bell rang. We left the class. It was P.E. now for Hayles and I. She would be in Chorus, but at our school, Chorus had multiple times. Cole was in Discovery Center, and Fern in Chorus.

" Okay, you rascals," Coach La Soar called, " You have to get in partners for our activity. Once you get into partners, I'll call roll and explain our activity. Go!" People scurried around, looking for their BFFs. I, naturally, had no partner. Hayles was dragged away by some guy with smooth black hair, a leather jacket, and a blinding white smile **( TLH reference: Dylan)**. She mouthed 'Help' while he flirted terribly with her. I looked around, and Kelli, a pretty blonde cheerleader, came over **(BOTL reference)**. I wanted to run. Kelli tried to flirt with me, and I turned to Hayles and mouthed 'Help', too. W both hated to be flirted with by weirdos. Actually, Hayles hated to be flirted with **(I do)**, and I only liked to be flirted with by people who I thought were awesome. Kelli is not awesome. She and Abby were in the same group. Abby probably was the only monster in the school. We couldn't have attracted many monsters.

Everyone was with a partner. All the guys were shooting me glares, and the girls were giving Hayles death glares, but she returned one, and hers was way worse, so they turned away, freaked out. That was one reason, besides the fact that we were geeks and nerds, that we weren't popular.

" Okay, so is..." Coach La Soar started to call roll. apparently, Hayles' partner was named Dylan. He seemed really messed up. I remembered last night.

_Flashback_

I want to run away (Hayles)

Why do you want to run away, it's not like I'm gonna bomb your house or anything... tee hee (me)

No. That's not it. It's my horrible family. I want to run away tonight. (Hayles)

You're being serious? Try to think about it rationally first, I tried once and epically failed. (me)

Sorry. I want to because I have less than five friends, and a family that hates me. I want to, but not alone.( Hayles)

Promise me you won't go until Friday night. I want to talk in person about this. (me)

But I want to go tonight! (Hayles)

If you want to be able to survive you'll wait. You're strong, you can hold on for a few days. (me)

But I can't wait. I want to go. I have no life but you, Fern, and Cole. (Hayles)

WHAT?! You have a great life! you're smart, funny, nice, this list could go on for hours! It doesn't matter how many friends you have, it's how good they are to you. (me)

They're hardly nice, because I hardly talk to Cole and Fern, and you are mean to me. (Hayles)

I have had no more than 3 friends my whole life, but they're my best friends. You have so much you can do in life. I want to help you but to do so i need to talk with you in person. My life wouldn't be the same if you left; nobody's would. We would miss you, Hayles. (me)

I had no idea I was being mean; i'll stop it; I promise. (me)

Your not that mean, it's fun, our jokes and all, but sometimes you cross the line. I know that no one would care if I left. They would be glad. Everyone hated me. i only have friends that desert. they never stay. Ever. (Hayles)

_End of Flashback **(This really happened, minus the fact that I was in the argument while typing)**_

It kept going on and on like that. No one won. We haven't talked today, but she knows that I want to talk about it.

Dylan kept flirting with her, and Kelli flirted with me. We both needed to be saved, I could tell. He called Hayles' name, and she was gone. Dylan looked around, confused. I was worried. What if she ran? I felt frantic. If she ran, how would i explain this to anyone? only I knew what she felt. Oh no. I groaned. Every one looked at me like I was crazy. Is it be weird to have someone disappear, and their friend groan? I don't know. I've seen more than they have. Last night, she told me how she felt. Why she was Goth Why she wanted to either commit suicide or run away. She said that all she wanted was someone to approve of her leaving. But instead, i gave her a full argument.

We all looked. Dylan and Kelli looked slightly worried. I wondered why. i must've looked sick or something because coach said to me, "Worried, eh? My daughter who bullied some weakling told me the weakling disappeared the person disappear. That friend is Nancy Bobofit ** (I wonder which book... Hmmmm...)**. She's about six years older than ya'll. This happened when she was 'bout twelve." What the coach said reminded me of the beginning in The Lightning Theif. Nancy Bobofit was Grover's bully. naturally, I asked," Was the kid she bullied named Grover Underwood?" Coach nodded slowly.

A crash sounded, but no one else noticed. I heard a small scream to the left **( I love the** **left!)**, so I looked over. I saw nothing out of place. I heard a louder scream, but this time it sounded clearer. It was a male's voice. It sounded like Dylan, oddly **( thought it was me? I'm sorry, but no one gets me to scream!)**. I didn't notice until now: Dylan was gone.

***LINEBREK MADE OF THE 405 PMS BETWEEN DEVEN AND ME***

**How did you likey? Love the cliffy? Hate it? Remember: 5 reviews or no more story.**

**~Haley Goth**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Chapter 6: Nobody's home**

**A/N: I might bring my hero-ess into this chappie... If you are her, you will know who you are. Please review everyone. five more reviews or I'll discontinue...**

**Hazel: I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!**

**Me: I need 5 reviews. I love five. I'll answer the past reviews... Yahhhhhhhhhhh...**

**sonofthetrigod: Tanx anyways. It's fine. Make the most of the weekend. I'll help you. It's my fault, because I posted a sad fic about Hayley, and she's been sad ever since.**

**DevMan: STOP FORGETTING! LIAR! LAIR, LIAR, LIAR, LAIR, LIAR, LIAR!...**

**Justice-gal 816: Maybe... Maybe.. Maybe...**

**TailsDoll13: HOW DID YOU KNOW?! DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE! MY STORIES WILL WITHER AND DIE WITHOUT YOU, AND SO WILL I! I WOULD, BUT I DECIDED ON RUNNING AWAY SOON. **

**Me: Was that all? I don't know... Oh! I see another!**

**ElmoDaHOrse: Tanx. The action-y parts will be later. I'll be using m friends for help, mostly. You can, but I LOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEE cliffies.**

**Me: Come on Hazel. Let's write!**

**Hazel: Yay!**

**Me: I'm very sorry to say... But I;m a sad, depressed girl that doesn't own anything. I'm a messed up fan who vowed, actually, swore on the river Styx, to find Camp Half-Blood.**

* * *

Fern's POV

I went to our meeting spot. At chorus, I just sang. After, my throat hurt. A whole hour with singing. I shivered. My throat felt like papyrus. I expected to see Cole, Deven, and Hayley there, but only Cole stood there. I was worried. Deven and Hayley always were there first. Cole stood there, alone, impatiently stamping his foot.

I arrived.

Looking at him closer, I noticed Cole was worried. His eyes held a sense of fear I've never seen there before. No, i don't pay that much attention to people, I just sense their feelings. It is weird.

Cole stood there. I wondered who our godly parents were. " Where are Deven and Hayley. I only really care about Deven, but Hayley seems important." I didn't know what to say. I thought we all cared about each other. I thought that Hayley and Cole were friends. I could sense that he thought she was stealing his brother away from him. Hayley and Deven hung out alot, because they had shared a special bond since 5th grade. No one understood. A male scream sounded. Cole and I ran to the P.E. place right away. It seemed weird. Deven was standing right by the coach, but Hayley was gone.

We looked around.

Just then, Deven noticed us. I couldn't believe how he and Cole smiled all day, with his terrible parents and rude step father. I didn't know about Hayley's family. She was sensitive about that. I looked. Deven was worried.

I heard another guy's scream. Two girl's voices sounded in unison. They said 'FOR HADES' or something. I laughed. People looked at me as if I were crazy. I shrugged.

Deven knew who that was.

I didn't.

"It's Hayley!" He said. I felt very relieved. Only Cole, who stiffened at her name, didn't. A girl with brown hair and green eyes emerged with her. Hayley's eyes were different from her usual stone gray. They were black with thin strips of bloody red and silver in them. She stumbled, yet the other girl caught her. "It's okay, Hayles," the weird girl said. I could tell the girl was conflicted. She was trying to relieve Hayley, but she felt bad for her and wanted to commit suicide. Odd.

A bell rang. We were out early. Every one walked away. We all met up. The girl introduced herself as Shazer. She wasn't that weird. She fit right in with us. The bookworm who has no friends. It seemed like Hayley and Shazer knew each other. "How do you guys know each other?" I asked them. " Well," Hayley began. "We met on Fan Fiction. I am Tailsdoll13," Shazer said. I gaped at her, as did Deven. This was the author that Hayley went on and on and on about.

We walked out of school after getting our backpacks. Hayley looked upset, and Deven and Cole looked scared, but I had no idea why. '"Camp sent me to get you guys," Shazer said abruptly. Hayley looked unsurprised, as did Deven. Cole was still processing this. I thought she was a regular mortal.

"Why don't we go now?" Hayley said, hopefully. I didn't see what her problem was. Shazer and Deven nodded. "Why don't we steal some supplies first?" Deven suggested. "Sure," we said in unison. We laughed, then laughed more. Only Hayley didn't enjoy herself. I wondered why.

Hayley stumbled into Shzer. Why does she keep stumbling? I wondered. Then, Hayley completely fell. She came up." Tell them," Shazer said. What? "I am now blind," Hayley said quietly. We tried to hide our shock, but I knew that it was of no use.

We decided to sneak into each of our houses and stel some supplies. Hayley's was last, but we had enough, so we decided that we wouldn't go in.

We started walking the other way, but the door flew open. "Hayley," a weird lady yelled," your mother is not pleased. She wants you in her house. Now." Hayley turned, a defiant look on her face." No," she said in a crackling voice. Deven looked worried. No one else knew what was going on.

Deven finally said," Hayley, it's okay. You're finally away."

She turned and ran. We all got hot on her heels, minus the lady. We got about a mile away, every one but Hayley and Shazer sweaty and tired. Hayley turned. Tears were making their way down her cheeks. I didn't know what to say. What was wrong with my best friend?

Deven finally said," Hayles, it's O.K. You're finally away." She smiled. I wondered what he meant. A roar sounded behind us. Hayley's eyes widened. We turned, and i let out a horrible scream, as did Cole** (I just imagined them screaming. Hehehehehehehehehehe... That would be funny.)**. Then Hayley, Shazer, and Deven stepped forward...

* * *

**OH NO! I'M BLIND! AHHHHHH! *Runs away screaming***

**Deven: I thought you planned this.**

**Me: Oh.. Yah... I created this... NEVER MIND! DEVEN SHALL DIE BY A PENCIL AND HEADPHONES THAT I HAVE! **

**Deven: You suck at killing people. You've tried to kill me for the whole school year.**

**Me: I WILL PREVAIL! *mutters* someday...**

**CLIFFIE AGAIN! I LOVE WRITING THESE! I had another test took 30 minutes sgo, so I got a lollipop...FIVE MORE REVIEWS IN AT LEAST A WEEK, OR I'LL DISCONTINUE! You have been warned... MAY THE FORCE BE WITH ME AS I WRITE AND WAIT! SORRY! I LOVE CAPZIEZ LOCKZIEZ! TATATATA! BYEBYE BYEBYE!**

**~Hayley Goth**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**HI! Um.. Yeah. Read the authors note t the bottom, it's important. So, here are the answers to the reviews... SOME PEOPLE GET COOKIES! But that's bad, because that means I got a flame.**

**explodinghead: YOU LIAR! THIS IS FOR PJO! STUPID! I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY COOKIES, FLAMER! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO GOT ME TO CUT MYSELF! And that's not a good thing.**

**Sunfire-Fen-Brush Fire-Sparky: DON'T SPOIL IT! HERE ARE YOUR COOKIES (:) (:) (:) (:)**

**TailsDoll13: Any review makes me happy, as long as it's it's a flame *glares at explodinghead*. Sorry about your description... HERE ARE YOUR COOKIES (:) (:) (:) (:)**

**LoboSongArtist: Tankzzzz! You are very kind.**

**Here is a shout out to Deven. You see, yesterday people kept insulting me 'cause I'm blonde, so, I was really sad, and this was the last strike, so I got home, and I grabbed a knife and tried to cut myself. Luckily, I was PMing DevMan (Deven), and he knew, so he ended up convincing me to stop. If you are glad, put some Paramore song lyrics in your reviews. If you are sad about that, put I HATE YOU! in your review. So, yeah. I only got a couple layers down in my skin, but it's o my left wrist, and it REALLY HURTS! Don't cut, ever. Every one has a friend like Deven, even if you haven't met them yet. READ ON! Wait, Deven, Fern, Shazer, Rick Riordan, what do I own Them: YOU!And the plot... Minus some... But yeah...**

* * *

Hayley's POV

I couldn't see a single stupid thing. I have decided that I hate Dylan's. A roar sounded, then a hiss. Uh-oh, I thought. Not another monster. I hate them. Officially.

I heard Shazer move. I could tell it was her because,well... I'm awesome. Someone positioned as my guard, but I surged towards the monster.

I surged forward, not caring about my sight issue. I flicked my wrists. No one knew about my daggers, and this is the first time I've used them in public. I don't care now. I know that I'm a demigod, so no way am I missing out on an oppurtunity to show my skills with a knife, though I'm blind. My knives flicked into my hands as I got to the monsters. Knowing that it was Kelli and the Nemean Lion, I knew their weak spots. I quickly killed Kelli, then I realized. No one knew how to kill the lion. I threw a dagger at the place where a roar was at in the middle of the roar, and the roar stopped. A cloud of dust swirled around me.

I felt trapped, scared, and lonelier than ever as a voice said, _What you see is true. It shall happen. _How did this voice know? How? My eyes dampened, and I quickly blinked to hide it. I have never told _anyone_ what I've seen. It is so sad, heart breaking, and regular. I know that regular shouldn't be in that category, but I've been through so much tragedy, that it seems regular. Another sound came from behind me. A human screech. What was wrong now? It sounded like Fern. Oh noes... I could hear the others moving. "Cole's out," Deven said," and Hayley is too." I heard that, and headed for the noise. " I am fighting whether you like it or not. In case you haven't noticed, I have daggers and experience. You will not leave me out," I growled, yelling at the end. "Okay, Hayles," Deven said, surrendering. I heard Shazer laugh, then Fern screamed, even higher and louder, again._  
_

Another person acted as my guard. I knew it was Deven or Shazer, but I pushed whoever it was aside. I hate it. The life of not knowing. It hurt me. Just like they did. Not those thoughts, at this time, I thought. If you want the story, you won't get it. Rude, I know, but it's personal. Only one person knows...

Anyways.

I can tell you I was betrayed and found out some horrible things. Only one person knows it all. But I can't dwell on that, no. If I did, you'd feel pity, and I hate pity. It makes me feel... Loved. Most like that feeling, but to me, love is foreign, and doesn't exist. I find Aphrodite's job useless, and so she cursed me. Some asked me how I hated life so much, but they're answer was a punch. Or slap. I take personality quizzes, and they say I'm depressed.

Anyways...

After I pushed the person aside, something leaped on me. What? I thought, What could do this? I couldn't move. It was more painful than anything, even the one day... Never mind.

I tried to move my wrists, but I couldn't I couldn't even struggle. Anyone who sees me sees that I cannot stand to not move. I kept on uselessly trying to struggle. Oh, how it hurt. Somehow, my arm was grabbed and taken out. I couldn't tell who did it. I felt a paw scratch my neck and arms, but I couldn't do anything. A tremendous pain was in my left arm. My scar was re-opened, I realized, and now it is worse than before. I must look terrible. But I couldn't think about those stupid things. At least I feel the pain. Pain lets me know that I'm alive. But my arm was taken out, and I flicked my wrists to attack, and I tried, but I coudn't. What's wrong. I just noticed, I'm over worked, and worn. I can't work any more. This is my new life, full of just as much pain. I hope I'll make it. Maybe my parent will claim me as soon as I'm there. But I'll have to work as much as I can now. I handed my daggers to whoever was there. They accepted, and attacked. "BATTLE CRY," Deven sceamed. I knew it was him, because we used to joke about that, and it was him. I was just sure.

* * *

**DONE! Short, but done. I hope you guys liked it. I won't be here next week from Monday to Friday because of a school activity. So, yeah. REVIEW!**

**~Hayley Goth**

**P.S. I have a challenge. Anyone who thinks they know who I'm a daughter of? What about the others? And know spoiling, anyone who knows *coughFerncough*! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: In The Mourning

**HIII! So, this is IN The Mourning, the title is a Paramore song. The title is about my vision loss... Reviews!**

**TailsDoll13: Tsk tsk tsk... Goos thing I cleared Devley/Haven up with you... Thanks anyway, for reviewing!**

**sonofthetrigod: 'Sokay. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**GirlHayley: HI ME! Okay, I reviewed myself, 'cause I can't PM myself :(**

**Nato di Angelo: I KNOW! I WNAT THAT COMPUTER TOO! The left is overly awesome *winks at the left* Now you know what Dylan did... Partially. I'm happy you took on my challenge! WHo's the child of Ares? I'll give ya'll a hint: NO ONE IS ARES!**

**Mr. Rick Riordan, do I own anything?**

**Rick: You only own the plot, along with yourselfm and well, that's it. Thanks for asking. For all you who are waiting for HoH: ONLY 199 DAYS! Now, back to work...**

***Line break made of my revenge list***

Hayley. Is. Blind.

Sorry, but that scares me... Well, yay! Time to swing a sword! Not about the Hayley being blind thing... Now this is very awkward 'cause of my random-ness...

"BATTLE CRY!" I yelled. That's my battle cry... Inside joke between Hayley and I...

We have a lot of inside jokes...

The hound was mauling Hayley, so I yelled, "BATTLE CRY!" Shazer passed me a sword. I was there, so I yanked Hayley out. I didn't need to have the sword, because as soon as Hayley was out, she flicked her wrists back in sync, and then her two daggers appeared in her hands. She somehow managed to stab the hound and a flash, brighter than the sun (don't kill me Apollo!), flashed. There was only a small box left as golden dust, like pyrite colored, twirled around Hayley like golden ribbons. I just realized that it's _really _windy... Hayley would usually say, "Slow; like always!" Then she'd smile smugly.

Fern stood by Shazer, who was tending to the scratch on Fern's cheek. Cole was... gone. "COLE! COLE!" I yelled, pretending like I cared (I really don't)." Here !" A soft voice called from the woods. "Come back!" I yelled back. I'm only doing this so Shazer doesn't fail her mission... Cole stumbled in like a blind person. No joke intended, but Hayley doesn't stumble, so minus her. So... Cole went over to Fern and Shazer, Shazer and Fern, whatever. I turned to my left (I don't know if it's yours. You: 0_o), only to see Hayley (you:What's she doing this time? me: don't interrupt and you'll know!) and the box. Hayley kneeled, holding the box. Where were her knife-dagger-things? ( You: Um... Me: STOP IT!) walked as fast as I could (which is slow, as Hayley says. How am I, the great Deven, slow?)

I knelt next to her (Fern: OH! Me: *SWORD APPEARS AT FERN'S THROAT* NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!). "Are ya oker?" I tried to say quietly (Hayley: YOU NEARLY BROKE MY EARDRUM WHEN YOU SAID THAT! Me: Well, you have sensitive hearing. Hayley: *knives at my throat*No... YOU ARE JUST A LOUD DERP! Me:*hangs head* I'M NOT A DERP! Server: This conversation will not fully be displayed, so read on!) Hayley shook her head (you: So she's not okay? Me:Maybe... MUAHAHAHA!) to get out of her daze (you: ohh... Me: SEE! NO BOTHERING ME NOW! You: *nods head*), "YEP! Just daydreaming!" I could tell she didn't mean it, but I didn't pester her. If it were switched around, she would pester me, though... I knew she wouldn't tell me, anyways. I noticed, just now, late as always, how Hayley was holding the held it as if it was the key to her future (cheesy!).It looked like it was glass, the way she held , she grabbed the lock. The lock was like those weird locks that had a shape and a hole in the center and a little bump/brail dot thing through the hole. The lock was a silver bow and arrow. Hayley couldn't open it, so I said, "Here. Let me." I held out my palm (Hayley: YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GENTLEMAN! AHH! Me: I know!),and she managed to set it in. She had a look of depression, but I brushed it off. I fumbled with the lock. I opened it, but I didn't look in it, instead handing it over to Hayley A.Q.A.P.(as quickly as possible). She moved her hand around in it, pulling out a black claw that hung on an obsidian chain. There was another obsidian chain, but one (the one with the claw) was a necklace, while this one was a hair clip thingy. At the bottom was a piece of fur. It was black, of felt them, moving them around in her pa- hand. Finally, after a few minutes, she asked, "Deven? Could you put these on me?" I replied," Um... Sure?" I sort of questioned it though. Hayley seemed to not notice. She handed them to me, missing the first few times. I put them on her (as best as I could.. It took a few nicks, but at least I got it!). "I could do better!" She exclaimed. We started arguing, until she tricked me, so she won.

As we finished, there was an even brighter flash than the first time. Her hair turned from snowy blonde to snowy white blonde with a black strip, a bloody red strip, a purple strip, a dark green strip, a blue strip, and an orangish/red-ish strip on her left side. I just stood up (instead of acknowledging it), and yanked Hayley up as hard as I could. She jumped up ad I did it, though. "Hey!" She cried (ya know... yelled). "Hehehe.." In said/laughed. Hayley started chasing me and I ran. We passed by the others (who were cracking up at our child-ish-ness).

"Stop acting," a breathless Shazer said (after a huge amount of laughing)," stop acting like-" cue more laughs," acting like 3-" more laughs," like 3 year-" even more laughs,"3 year olds!" We stopped, as did their laughing (since the cause for laughing was gone). Hayley and I started to argue about who was more childish** (this actually happened, but it was another friend, and a different situation)**. "STOP IT!" Cole yelled. Hayley hmphed. "I won!" She whispered triumphantly. Poor me, I know, because I didn't win (again)! Wah...

"Come on, guys!" Fern urged," let's go to camp before Hayley is killed!" Why did she only say Haley? Oh.."Good point," I replied, "LET'S GO!" Hayley started to sing the wizard of Oz song thing. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!" Shazer and Cole looked confused, but Shazer led us away, anyways.

***Linebreak made of Shazer***

**(2 Hours later)**

"Where are we?" Cole asked impatiently, his voice echoing around the canyon. "VIRGINIA!" Fern exclaimed."Fun Fact: This canyon is only known to 1/1,000,000,000,000,000 of the world's population!" Hayley and I groaned. When Fern is like this, life fades...

O-o-o-kay..." Shazer said," let's recount!" Hayley straightened up. "Okay, 45 monster attacks, and an equal amount per state would equal... whatever!" I laughe. _Only Hayley_, I thought, shaking my head."I got it! But is everyone here and okay?" Shazer asked, frustrated. "Yep,"we chorused. "Good. Now, we should be at Camp soon!" We all cheered. "Okay, we need more provisions. Anyone got money?" Shazer asked. I held up my mom's wallet. "I stole this before we left," I said. Coleg aped, Hayley high-5ed me, and Fern slapped me. I handed hem wallet to Shazer, who'd been the only one to not react. "Why did Hayley high-5 you?" She asked. We both shrugged (meaning Hayley and I shrugged). "Anyways... Cole, a fly just flew in your mouth," Hayley said in mono-tone. Cole spit, and unfroze. "Why did'a steal mom's wallet? When we get home, we are soooooooooo dead... Already... Now you're even more dead." We all laughed, except for Cole. "He already steals _for fun_!" Hayley said through laughs. "He has a tendency to steal my things _during class, when I'm looking_!" Hayley continued.

Cole's mouth touched the ground (literally!). But we went and got some food and water and all anyways. As soon as we were done, we started hiking again.

***Linebreak made of Paramore songs***

**(Oh, this is about... midnight)**

"Whoa!" A whisper startled me rom watching the same boring scenes. The noise came from behind me, so I turned to look. No one was there but Shazer, Cole, and Fern, who were sleeping. Wait! Where's Hayley _this_ time? "Looking for me?" The whisper came from my left this time. I whipped around, faster than lightning. Suddenly, lightning appeared, striking- no. There was no lightning. As I finished whipping my lushious hair, I saw Hayley. "Really?" I asked. "Yep!" She replied, not popping the "P".

"Is it your shift?" I questioned her. "No... I just can't sleep... As usual..." She trailed off. You see, Hayley can never sleep, but she can't get her hands on a computer/iPod touch at night. Usually she comes to school nearly asleep. So, I decided, "Why don't we play a game?" She knew what I meant. "Are legs included?" "YES!" I nearly yelled. Hayley didn't shush me,out of habit. Here's the reason: when she wanted someone to be quiet after they did something loud, she wouldn't shush them because that's in the past, and all that matters is learning from your mistakes. It was weird, like her!

We got set up to play Ninja. She and I went, and we lost both our arms, and o her turn, she managed to kick bot my legs in one movement, so I was on the ground. She has hard kicks. We started to laugh. We quieted down after a few minutes. "That was fun," was her only remark.

We started to joke around, poking each other, annoying each other, talking, laughing, yada yada yada. I knew we both wished we could update her one demigods story on FanFiction. We avoided that kind of talk. "How are you liking today so far?" I interrogated her. "The only bad parts were Elsie and nearly dying by the hounds' hands'," she said in mono-tone. Did anyone mention that she has a tendancy to do that? Who's Elsie? you ask. Elsie is that mean lady at Hayley's house we encountered earlier.

We just started joking again , as she brushed it off. Then, cole woke up. "It's my shift," he announced. **(A/N: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CORN IS, YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON! Corn is a couple... MUHAHAHA! REVENGE ON FERN!) **"Um... I'll be up, too, if ya need any help," Hayley offered. "Okay..." Cole trailed off. "I need to talk to Deven." I jumped at my name. "Alone."

***LINEBREAK OF THE COUPLE CORN!***

**DONE! That took a while... In case you didn't know, Corn is a couple that TailsDol13 told me about. It is what I'm using tio get revenge in Fern, 'cause she got herself in my revenge list... 5 REVIEWS!**

**~Miss Hayley Goth**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**This is an A/N. I decided to discontinue this story. I will write a different version. Thanks, goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 9-13 2ND RD!

Chapter 9:

Hm... Peaceful sleep...

"OW! I'M GUNNA KILLL WHOEVER THREW THAT!" I screamed when a pillow hit my poor face.

I knew it was Deven.

So I punched him in the face.

"OW!" He screamed.

"You woke mua," I shrugged.

"That's 'cuz it's 9 P.M., Fern is Pan, I'm Hermes, and it looks like you're someone who has a silver flake..?"

"WHAT?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"I'M KHIONE! THIS MAKES NOOO SENSE!"

"What? Khione? Isn't she a maiden?"  
"Yes... But then Maria..." I trailed off.

"Who?"

"The person who attacked.."

"What about her?"

"She said- she said-" I stuttered

"What did she say?"

"She said- Mother- liar- everything- wrong- what?" I managed to get out.

"I won't even try. Oh, your iPod was found.."  
"YAY! I KNEW I'D LOST IT!"

"You should confront Chiron."  
*sigh*" Fine..."

I went to the Big House.

Least I can say is I wasn't allowed in.

They kicked me out, into the cold morning, and I realized I wasn't dressed in day clothes.

I changed {in the cabin bathroom, of course}.

We had a bunch of random activities.

Deven and I promised not to tell anyone I was claimed.

Then a helmet appeared above my head, and... A rainbow above Deven's.

Chapter 10:

MY POV THANKS TO ALL YOU

Who are we..?  
Fern rushed in with a lightning bolt over her head.

"I think somthin's up..." She said.

"NO DUR EINSTEIN!" I screamed, clearly mad.

"Woah, what you so mad fo?" Asked the rainbow boy.

AKA Deven.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted, suddenly remembering our argument.

"Well, finally you remembered! I can't believe I got dragged into this _stupid _world!"

"Urgh! GO TO TARTURAUS!"  
"Woah, woah, you two break it up, here's a sippy cup Scarlett," Shazer said as she walked in...

I tossed it aside.

"YOU SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED THAT YOU AGREED TO B!" I yelled at him.

*After a very intense argument, in which I was dragged away by Fern... And the rest of the day... Oh, this was in some daydream vision I had... *

I sat down on my bed, and after every one was asleep, I pulled out my iPod, in which I'd brought, and put in my earphones.

_"She lives in a fairytale, somewhere to far for us to find,_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of the world that she's left behind_  
_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles were all wrong now_  
_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

_So one day he found her crying_  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
_Her prince finally came to save her_  
_And the rest you can figure out_  
_But it was a trick_  
_And the clock struck twelve_  
_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_  
_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_  
_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_  
_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_  
_But if it's true_  
_You can see it with your eyes_  
_Oh, even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_[x2]_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_  
_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba_  
_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_  
_Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba"_

Hayley Williams sand in my ears. {That sounds weird..}

Then came on Temporary by Paramore.

See, I love their old demos.

Such as Teenagers, Rewind, Throwing Punches, Temporary, Stuck On You, etc.

_"I used to be so quick, so clever_

_I used to know myself much better_  
_Anyone can see that this is only permanent_  
_Temporary, it never hurts to try_

_And it's all a game_  
_I know we'll stay the same_  
_But repetition ends in failure_  
_And every time I see it in your eyes_  
_When repetition ends, we'll start over_

_Now I'm a walking contradiction_  
_So tell me what's wrong with this picture_  
_Cause anyone can see that this is only permanent_  
_Temporary, so don't hurt me this time_

_And it's all a game_  
_I know we'll stay the same_  
_But repetition ends in failure_  
_And every time I see it in your eyes_  
_When repetition ends, we'll start over_

_So give it up, just give up_  
_Give it up, give up_  
_So give it up, just give up_  
_Give it up, give up_

_And it's all a game_  
_I know we'll stay the same_  
_But repetition ends in failure_  
_And every time I see it in your eyes_  
_When repetition ends, we'll start over_

_We'll start over"_

One of my favorite songs, everyone!

I pulled out my earphones, and decided to head outside, in the forest.

Once inside the forest, I slumped against a tree and restarted Temporary and sang along.

Then came on Rewind and all of my other favorites by Paramore {Look them up, they rock... Listen to the songs too!}.

_"Don't come looking for me_

_'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said_  
_and looking for the words that you say_  
_you know what you did you know_  
_And how can anybody forget the promise that you made?_  
_'Cause this is how a promise breaks_  
_I always knew you'd fall through_  
_And now you're proof_

_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick, make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

_And now you're running from me_  
_so cool, so scared of what you might have said_  
_and no one's ever looked away,_  
_cause we know what you did, we know_  
_If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name_  
_and you would never have a place_  
_I always knew you'd fall through_  
_And now you're proof_

_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick, make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

_Please don't say too much oh, I_  
_think we've heard enough from you,_  
_Oh_

_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_Rewind to the first time_  
_that I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick, make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye"_

After I went through everything by Paramore, Kaleidoscope Heart and Little voice by Sara Bareilles, Fifteen {the album} and Speak now by Taylor Swift, 5 Score and 7 Years Ago {Bonus whatever} by Relient K, and some other things I love, I noticed my usually faint headache growing too strong.

I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in a big, cold room.

"Hello, Scarlett. As they call you," A woman's icy tone said.

"Who- Khione!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," she said, appearing in front of me.

She had black, beautiful curled hair, and skin whiter than paper, and color changing eyes.

At the moment they pink, with a tint of navy blue.

Why?

"I have an offer for you."

Chapter 11:

My pov

"What is it?" I asked Khione.

"If you are my host, I will keep your memories of everything hidden, and tell you who your parents are."

My breath hitched.

I could lose my memory...

Of her, of them, of everything.

"And, you will keep you love for music and know what your music is, and you will just forget everyone."

I knew that i had to accept.

_It's the only way._

"Yes." I said, completely convicted.

"We will keep it a secret until the quest is done," Khione said.

I nodded.

"Now, meet my brother's hosts. Samuel and Nathan," Khione said, gesturing to the boys in the corner.

They waved.

I waved.

And I was poofed back to camp, and it was morning.

Chapter 12:

My POV

I got dressed in a black CHB t-shirt with CHB in orange, jeans, and my dying tennies.

"TIME FOR SWORD PRACTICE!" Yelled the Stolls.

I wondered what sword I would use this time.

I usually break a sword during practice.

_I'll help you, _Khione said in my head.

_You're already hosting me._

_You will most likely end up with twin daggers_

_It seems like you._

_Try to look for _πάγο _and _δραπετεύω {pah-goh: ice:: escapay: escape}

I nodded, then followed the cabin to the Arena.

"Okay, people who need whatevers, follow me!" Shouted Conner. I followed him, no one else with us.

Fern and Deven already had swords.

I looked, once we were tgh=here, and saw them.

"Those," I told him, pointing.

"Ice and Escape? Those are dangerous. I've heard only a child of... Whoever.. can weild them. Good luck!" He said.

I grabbed them, and they disappeared.

_Flick your wrists._

I did as told, and they came out.

"Cool."

I went back to fight.

Travis challenged me.

And I accepted.

We began.

And,

I won.

The conch horn went off for archery, then.

I grabbed a bow, and began shooting.

But I wasn't focused.

And I realized that Fern and I had hit all bulleyes.

* skip everything until night*

Rachel stumbled in, and spouted a prophecy.

_"To see her be brave_

_Is something quite knew_

_Falling into reality_

_Is the other two_

_With an additional_

_They will see_

_Who is a fake_

_And who is of ice_

_To find of the false one_

_Of death it shall reveal_

_And she will never again be seen_

_As the same"_

And she collapsed.

Chapter 13:

My POV

Almost there, I thought as I layed down to sleep.

"OKAY! THE NEW PEEPS GO ON QUEST. GET READY FOR DE MORNING. NIGHT!" The Stolls yelled.

All I did was put some clothes, food, water, and that stuff in, along with what was already in my backpack.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Scarlett, dear, it's me," Khione said.

"Hello, Mistress Khione," I replied.

She laughed.

"Just Khione. Just Khione." She told me. "No, Mistress Khione," I said stubbornly. "UGH!" She screamed. But she didn't even try. I grinned triumphantly. "On the quest, we must be careful. Fern knows you too well; too well. Be careful." She said, worried. Her eyebrows creased.

"It'll be fine; I'm one-third Janus after all!" I told her, laughing. She gave a quick, short laugh. I stared. "Who- why are you usually portrayed as a power- hungry goddess?" I asked, quietly. "Because that's what they think. In reality, Rick Riordan and every one else is given a story by Chiron about his favorites; that doesn't really happen." I gasped; one of my favorite of my sayings was right: Filled with lies.

And we are like this, because we're just broken glass. Yes, we all are. Too gullible.

* * *

I awoke, trying to remember my drem. So hard... All it is is a small spark. So I Give all the oxegen I can get to let it come alive, like a flame. To let the flames begin.

* * *

**That's from the SECOND rough draft, it might take a while to recover the files from the first 8 chapters. I'll be writing a gain soon. THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I WILL HAVE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS BUTN A SIMILAR PLOT! I will probably seem different BUT I have recently realized that I'm actually just a girl with some disorders and no friends at school. My only friends are on Fanfiction or at a different school. MY PROFILE PICTURE IS NOT ME, JUST A PHOTO I FOUND ON GOOGLE IMAGES! Please check out my new Thuke story, The Light Behind her eyes.**

**IS ANY ONE ELSE WAITING TO HEAR ELIZABETH GRACE'S EP ?**

**-xNightmarexx**


	11. Chapter 11: 1-8 2nd rd

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My POV {It will mostly be this}**_

Hi. I'm Jasmine.

And this book contains Death. Seriously, ya'll know Death, the Greek man, right?

Well, I go to Amy M. Deel Middle School.

I'm best friends with Fern Hollows and Deven Ace.

I like Paramore.

I like writing.

And that's all.

Ish.

* * *

Well, it was a dark day in April. At AMD, my friends and I are in all the advanced/honors things.

I just got dropped off on the chilly day.

April 10th, 2013.

I was pretty excited to tell Fern and Deven that I'd gotten the new Paramore album yesterday.

But they were not there.

We meet in the library.

And they weren't there.

But it was one minute from the bell.

* * *

In Maths, my first class, I got bored so I took out my notebook for the day, and started a story.

* * *

In Siences, my second class, I continued the story. Fern and Deven still weren't there.

* * *

Third Period, Language Arts, was the same.

* * *

4th, Lunchs, I did the same, at a lonely table.

* * *

And on that went. Until Sixth, Study Halls.

* * *

Study Halls is manned by Ms. S. But she wasn't there. A sub, Ms. di Angelo, she called herself, was there instead.

This was the first day in Ms. S's career that she missed a day.

Ever.

* * *

Ms. di Angelo called me up.

"Honey, I've heard you have a tendency to not do homework. So I'll help you, Jasmine maria di Angelo."

And I knew something was wrong as soon as she said 'Honey'.

* * *

List of Suspicious Things:

1) She called me 'Honey. No one does that.

2) She found out my study habits. And tried to fix them. Crazy.

3) She offered to help me. I don't work with teachers.

4) She called me 'Jasmine Maria'. She will be her own death.

* * *

While she thought she helped, I finished 'The Miniscule's World'. That was that book that will never be published. Again. I started thinking more, thinking of my character, Avalon, who was nicknamed 'Miniscule' because she was so small to others, in the non-literal sense.

And her character was me here, the miniscule.

* * *

Ms. di Angelo snapped her fingers under my nose. "You're always like this." She stated, then added "Right?", as a second thought. Now I knew something. She knows about me. "Stalker," I muttered, so quiet that I couldn't hear myself.

* * *

It went on like that. For forty-five minutes.

Chapter 2

My POV

I gave up on being casual at the end.

I completely lost it.

* * *

"Hon, listen!" Ms. di Angelo said.

"I. Don't. Want. To." I said, gritting my teeth.

* * *

"My daughter, stop." Ms. di Angelo said.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" I yelled at her.

* * *

No one looked.

No one breathed.

No one moved.

No one thought.

No one lived.

* * *

"Why yes, you are. I am your mother! Now, come to your father's palace with me, girl! Then you can see your sister! And your brother visits! Come!" She said.

* * *

I was flipping out.

I was an only child.

I was born into Alexa di Angelo and Samuel di Angelo.

* * *

"Stop denying me, daughter! I am your mother, Maria di Angelo!" She cried out desperately.

* * *

Mother told me my middle name was for my aunt.

* * *

"Please! Your my only child who's innocent!" Maria cried, sobbing.

* * *

Who's she calling innocent?

I 'm not even _close _to innocent!

* * *

"Please!" Maria said through sobs.

* * *

I looked at her.

Her eyes were glowing an odd color.

It was gray/green/reddish.

* * *

I ran.

She sobbed.

I ran further.

She sobbed harder.

* * *

But that was a vision.

* * *

In reality, she was still pleading.

* * *

I never knew that being the 'Emotionless Realist' led to this.

Maybe everything we know is wrong.

Because all we know is falling.

And all we know is falling.

I said it twice because I mean it in both ways.

* * *

A bell rang.

* * *

Everyone moved.

* * *

And I left.

* * *

Maria sat there, sobbing.

* * *

I wanted to relive my life, seeing everything, good and bad, but I would slow down at all my favorite parts.

* * *

I grabbed my pack, a guilty pit in my stomach, and went to the outside of the school, waiting to be picked up.

* * *

At 3 P.M., I was supposed to be picked up.

But my mom was late.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was alone, sitting there.

* * *

And Maria came.

* * *

As she walked over, my mom came.

I nearly ran to the car.

* * *

"A bit tired of school, aren't you?" My mom asked.

I nodded.

My little sister sat in the back.

* * *

At home, I nearly broke my door to get in my room.

* * *

I put on 'All I Wanted' by Paramore.

I jammed out, dancing and singing all around the room.

* * *

Then someone knocked on the door.

I paused the music.

And I opened the door.

Chapter 3

My POV

I opened my door.

And there was...

My mom.

* * *

"Dinner," She said.

* * *

After dinner, I went right back to doing what I was doing earlier.

* * *

At midnight-ish, I went to sleep.

* * *

At two, I heard a knock on my window.

* * *

It was Ms. di Angelo.

* * *

I wasn't scared.

Instead, I felt an odd sense of power, of fearlessness.

And I faced her.

* * *

We battled.

And I won.

Chapter 4

My POV

Sure, I won.

But in every battle comes the wounds.

Comes the regrets.

Comes the hurt.

* * *

She was gone.

* * *

I stumbled blindly into bed, my head hurting.

More than usual.

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

* * *

My mind wandered.

I thought of what she said earlier.

She'd said I didn't do my homework.

But everyone knows I do.

I sat up, gasping.

My throat felt like it was closing, my vision blurring.

Then, I felt the ground shake.

I moved with the floor, but I felt like the force doing this wasn't friendly.

* * *

Then I remembered my dream.

* * *

_There was a pretty blonde. She had curly hair, and a tan. She looked like a stereo-type California girl, but her eyes ruined the image. She had stormy grey eyes, and she had that look on her face that I knew meant that she was hiding things. But it seemed that she was happy. She looked like those happy children, and she was twirling around in a twirly dress. Many people surrounded her, calling her "The Loveliest". There were castles in the skies, stars in her eyes._

_Then my dream ended._

* * *

I felt the abruptness, but it was inexplainable.

Chapter 5

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

My POV, thank you very much

After the dream, I found out I'd slept in.

I rushed to get ready.

Hm... Black Wicked T-Shirt, jeans, tennies, brush hair...

Done.

I put my plaid blue-and-gray backpack over my shoulder and got in the car.

My music blared in my ears.

I saw my school in the distance.

* * *

As soon as I got there, I headed towards the library.

My head started pounding, my thoughts violated, and I think I lost my mind.

I'm just guessing from here on out.

* * *

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

I think I ran into the library.

I think I saw Fern and Deven.

I think I say a guy and a girl with them.

I think they were talking.

I think another boy arrived towards them.

And that's when I blacked out, or go with the fairytale term of "fainting".

* * *

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

I woke up then.

It was still fuzzy.

* * *

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

I think I saw a balcony.

The kids from the library by me.

Still not sure...

Head hurt...

Oy vay

* * *

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"Helolooooo!" Some girl said when I finally understood things.

"I'm Shazier! I meant Shazer! Sorry, I got some SU-GAH!"she screamed.

I sat up.

"You have a rare case of Headopnomia. Please let me treat you, "she said, imitating a weird doctor.

Then she handed me a sippy cup and a brownie.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW OF MY SIPPY CUP LOVE!" I asked.

"I'm AWESOME like that," she said, then mumbled, "Deven and Fern told me."

I sipped the drink.

It tasted like strawberry milk.

My favorite.

I felt like a little tike again.

I bit into the treat.

It was like a chocolate chip brownie.

Yums in my stumz.

I finished them off.

The sippy cup disappeared.

I stood.

A blast of warmth hit me.

It burned.

I hate warmth.

I walked to the porch thing.

The sun was high in the sky.

I saw many people running, laughing, talking, ect.

Then I thought I should follow the directions from Decoy by Paramore.

I closed my eyes.

_This is where I wanna be, _I thought.

I pretended that this is all I what.

I'd lived my life in a dream; I can do that now.

But time is changing it all.

But I need to forget my memories.

But I'm forced here 'cause it's calling me.

* * *

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

I leaped off the porch/balcony.

I ran to the forest.

Some people called out.

They warned me it was bad.

But the shade was my mastery.

No one saw me there.

I hid in shade.

Some looked for me.

Deven and Fern were right by me, so I yelled "BOO!" to them.

They turned, scared out of their wits.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Fern screeched.

She hugged me.

I wondered why she was like this...

...Hmph.

Vhapter 6

My POV Smarties

Where did I leave off?

Oh...

Fern and all...

"Fern, what's going on? Where are we?... I can't remember... Have I ever read anything?" I asked, completely confused.

There are so many blank spots in my memory...

"Oh no... She's just like Shazer," Fern whispered to Deven.

"Hey guys!" A guy with mellow brown skin, black hair, and a raspy voice said jogging over.

"Who's this?" He asked.

His voice was really raspy, as he was short.

He was taller than Fern though...

"Jasmine, Daniel, switch it for you dude," Deven said.

We went back to the place.

They lead me back to the building I came out of.

"Chiron, it's our friend, Jasmine. She can't remember much, like Shazer." Deven explained.

"But we can't know what she knows," Fern finished.

I tried to think of the day before yesterday.

Nothing came to mind.

Chiron sighed.

"I wish there were some children the film would be useful to these days."

The other guy from the library burst in, breathless.

"Chiron"-Pant-"It's"-Pant"Shazer"-Pant.

I wanted to go home, now, but i wouldn't be the same.

It'd only be to get away.

After everything has changed.

Chapter 7

My POV, No Dur Einsteins

"What happened?" Asked a girl who walked in.

"Oh, hi, I'm Terezi Makara, Ares Cabin," She introduced.

"Jasmine, not claimed," I said.

Wait, what does unclaimed mean?

"You know!" She exclaimed.

"I know what?" I asked.

"You're... No, no, no! He said I had weeks, if not months! That liar!" She screamed.

Her "pretty, innocent" looking face twisted in outrage.

"I meant, my thoughts were incorrect for weather," She lied.

Everyone else fell for it.

But not Chiron...

What's going on?

She must be one of those other million girls.

The Brats, I call them.

I now know I'll have to beat her.

At the things that she does.

Wow, that sounds weird.

All I need to do is knock her from her rule.

Her purple eyes glared at me.

She should know who she's up against.

I know her kind well.

Very well.

She was the one who took Shazer down; she thought Shazer was a threat.

"What did you do to Shazer," I asked, patiently.

"Nothing," she said with a sugar coat.

"Tell me what you did," I said in my threatening voice.

"Nothing," she said, all too quick.

"I know you did it; tell me!" I all but screamed.

"Chiron, this girl is lying!" She cried out, desperate.

"Even I know you did it," Chiron said.

Terezi stamped her foot, frustrated.

"I'm a daughter of Ares. I WILL NOT be denied!" She said.

"Well, ya just were," I snapped back.

I should describe her...

Dark skin, purple eyes, black hair, aggressive, CHB shirt, shorts, sneakers, self-confident, self-indulged, ect.

It's easy to play this game...

If you do it right.

But I refuse.

"Girls, settle this another time," Chiron said.

And we will.

Chapter 8

WHO'S POV DO YOU THINK, EINSTEINS?

She left.

Terezi.

The Traitor.

Sorry about my ranting.

Deven, Fern, and what-ever-their-friedns-name-is-thatt-starts-with- D showed me 'round wherever we are.

CHB/Camp Half-Blood, they call it.

Dunno why though.

"I'm Hermes," Deven siad.

"I'm probably Iris," Fern added.

"I'm goind to the forges, guys," Daniel {I LEARNED HIS NAME!} said.

"Bye," They said.

I stared at the cabins, mind racing.

What is it that I'm missing?

Something's wrong.

"Which are your favorites?" Fern asked.

"The silver and skull/black ones." I replied.

"You mean Artemis and Hades?" Deven asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

* * *

{*Time skip to dinner*}

None of this makes sense.

They tought me everything.

* * *

{* Time skip to bed time-ish*}

I went to the Hermes cabin.

Cabin 11.

Deven's cabin.

Whatever.

There was some girl who walked in.

"Hi, my name is Andrea!" She exclaimed.

She had extremely straight blonde-ish hair.

She was tall, and was wearing a bunch of baggy, worn clothing.

'I'm from Apollo, but my cabin mates and I have a bunch of extra clothes for newbies! Come with me," she beckoned.

I slowly followed, suspicious of everyone.

"Here, look through these. I think they're your size."

The trunk she pointed out was over in the corner.

I looked through, and finally pulled out a long sleeved black T-shirt and plaid black-pand-silver pajama pants.

I told her thanks and went back to 11.

I changed then looked around for Deven.

He was in his pajamas, sitting on a bunk.

"Um.. where do I go?" I asked.

"The floor. Get a pillow and blanket from there," he pointed to a shelf in the corner.

I grabbed a pillow, and set it on the floor.

"LIGHTS OW-OUT!" Some brothers called.

I set down my head.

I felt... Empty.

Why?

I just, pretended not to care, then fell asleep.

As Percy would say, a mistake.

Wait- Percy?


End file.
